heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolce Amore (TV Show 2016)
Dolce Amore (English: Sweet Love) is a 2016 Philippine romantic drama television series directed by Mae Cruz-Alviar, Cathy Garcia-Molina and Richard Arellano, starring Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil. The series aired on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel from February 15. Synopsis Serena is a young and beautiful Filipina woman who was adopted by a rich Italian father and mother when she was an infant. When she found herself stuck in an arranged marriage, she runs away to the Philippines, a country she had been fascinated by since she was little from the stories she heard from her Filipina nanny and the stories that her Penpal friend from the Philippines have been talking about. There, she meets and falls in love with her Penpal friend, Tenten, a poor and hardworking adopted boy from Tondo who was forced to take unconventional jobs for his family. Cast and characters Main cast *Liza Soberano as Serena Marchesa-Ibarra / Monica Urtola **Hannah F. Lopez Vito as young Serena She is a Filipina who was adopted by a rich Italian man as an infant. She is raised as a 'princess', with several servants around her at all times, including a Filipina nanny. Despite her upbringing, she longs for a simple life, which her mother disapproves of. She is fascinated by the Philippines, from the stories she hears from her nanny and from her father who always speaks to her in Tagalog and later on reveals her true parentage.12 Attempting to escape her arranged marriage to her best friend, she travels to the Philippines to search for a young billionaire who can save her family's company. After Simon’s brother kidnaps Serena, Simon tries to save her but Serena does not believe Simon so they got on an accident, Serena have amnesia and her family went to Italy. When Serena find out the truth Serena got angry at Simon but in the end they become lovers. *Enrique Gil as Simon Vicente "Tenten" Ibarra **Marc Santiago as young Tenten He is a sickly orphan who lived in an orphanage before he was adopted by a family. They lost everything after he falls ill, and he had to start taking unconventional jobs to get their house back. He meets Serena while doing one of his jobs, as a call boy, under the impression that she was hiring him. Supporting cast *Matteo Guidicelli as Giancarlo De Luca He is Serena's childhood best friend from Italy. He seemed to be madly in love with Serena that he will go to any lengths to make her marry him. *Cherie Gil as Luciana Marchesa Serena's Italian adoptive mother and Tenten's biological mother. She was initially against the adoption of Serena, which her husband decided on without her consent. She also doesn't approve of Serena's wishes to live a simple life because she believes "the worst thing in life is to be ordinary". *Sunshine Cruz as Alice Urtola A nurse and refugee in the fictional country of Askovia. She was separated from her husband and two daughters after an explosion during a war in the 1990s. *Edgar Mortiz as Ruben "Dodoy" Ibarra Tenten's adoptive father and Taps' husband. *Rio Locsin as Pilita "Taps" Ibarra A cook in the orphanage where Tenten was in and eventually became Tenten's adoptive mother. *Kean Cipriano as Alvin "Binggoy" Ibarra Dodoy and Taps' eldest son and Tenten's adoptive brother. *Ruben Maria Soriquez as Roberto Marchesa Serena's adoptive father who longed to have a child which was impossible for him and his barren wife. He raised her as his own and taught her about the Filipino culture, often speaking to her and telling her stories in Tagalog, since he himself was also raised by a Filipino nanny. *Andrew E. as Eugene "Uge" Urtola Alice's husband and Serena's biological father. He was separated from his wife and children in the war of Askovia. *Sue Ramirez as Angela "Angel" Urtola Serena's biological sister. She was separated from her sister after an explosion during a war in 1990s of Askovia. * Tosi as Silvio De Luca The father of Giancarlo *Alvin Anson as Favio De Luca The uncle of Giancarlo. *Tetchie Agbayani as Vivian Dubois She introduced herself as Simon's real mother. *Joseph Marco as River Cruz *Franchesca Floirendo as Hannah Conde Extended cast *Frenchie Dy as Yaya Melds *Jeffrey Tam as Jeijei *Eslove Briones as Marky *Matteo Tosi as Señor Silvio De Luca *Laurence Mossman as Señor Mossman *Rommel Padilla as Ricardo Dalisay *Robert Villar as Franco *Hanna Ledesma as Sarah G. *Francine Prieto as Claudia Buenaventura *James Lobo as Mark *Ana Feleo as Adelina *Boom Labrusca as Roger *Earl Ignacio as Leo *Vangie Labalan as Lola B *Miguel Faustman as Lolo Fio *Eric Nicolas as Lapid *Bituin Escalante as Lota *Hyubs Azarcon as Buboy *Gilette Sandico as Glenda *Jana Dangcalan as Connie *Noel Trinidad as Daddy Lo Johnny Cruz *Lollie Mara as Mommy La Cruz Guest cast *Calvin Abueva as The Beast Basketball Player *Beau Belga as Extra Rice Basketball Player *Paulo Hubalde as The Basketball Player *Callalily as Binggoy's Band *Maxine Eigenmann as Young Luciana *AJ Dee as Young Marco *CX Navarro as Motmot *Miguel Enrile *Bobby Ray Parks Jr. as Basketball Player Videos Dolce Amore Trade Trailer Coming in 2016 on ABS-CBN!|Trade Trailer Dolce Amore Trailer 1 Liza Soberano is Serena|Serena Marchesa Trailer Dolce Amore Trailer 2 Enrique Gil is Tenten|Tenten Ibarra Trailer Dolce Amore Full Trailer Starting February 15 after FPJ's Ang Probinsyano|Full Trailer Dolce Amore The Next Chapter Trailer|The Next Chapter Trailer Dolce Amore ChooseLove Trailer|#ChooseLove Trailer Category:Dolce Amore Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Quinary Media